Everywhere But Here
by BrucasDownUnder
Summary: Sick of seeing Lucas and Peyton together, Brooke leaves Tree Hill and heads to New York with Rachel, 5 years later they return to find things are not the way they left them.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or any of the characters **

**Summary: Sick of seeing Lucas and Peyton together, Brooke leaves Tree Hill and heads to New York with Rachel. 5 years later they return to find that things are not the way they left them.**

"We're leaving" She says to her friend, as she throws various items of clothing into her suitcase.

"Excuse me" the red head pauses mid step certain she had heard wrong.

"We're leaving" She repeats "I refuse to stay here and watch them together it's making me ill"

"Okay I get that you can't stay here, but what's this about a _we?"_ she asks, using her hand to indicate the two of them.

"You slut, as my girly best friend have to support me in any decision I make, it's like a rule" she states pulling the pictures from her mirror and placing them on top of the clothes.

"Alright Brooke just take a deep breath, and then explain WHY exactly, I have to go with you"

"Because _Rachel_ as I said before you're my best friend you have to do this with me, and…and because I can't do it without you" she admits, "besides there's nothing really keeping you here, I'm really your only friend and your grades suck"

"True, okay say I agree to this, where do you plan on taking us genius?" Rachel asks curiosity masking her features.

"Oh…um I haven't really gotten that far yet" She half laughs before slumping on the bed next to her rather large suitcase.

"Great plan you got there Brookie." Rachel replies mockingly as she sits next to Brooke.

"We could go to New York, I mean Rouge Vouge liked my designs I could always chase them down and force them to give me another chance." Brooke says her eyes lighting up at the idea, she didn't really get her chance last time, as she had decided to come back for Lucas and Peyton but since that had all been shot to hell, there was nothing to hold her back.

"I guess that could work and my parents do own a penthouse there" Rachel responds weighing up the idea.

"See this is perfect" Brooke squeals clapping her hands together and jumping off of the bed. "Okay I have to run and get a few things you stay here and pack, we leave at nine, see you then slut" she says bouncing out the bedroom door.

"Whore" Rachel laughs, amused at her friends antics, bending down she pulls her suitcase out from underneath her bed and heads towards her wardrobe to start packing.

"Ready whore" Rachel asks as she stands next to her SUV.

It was a little after nine and to be perfectly honest she can't wait to leave this place behind.

Taking one last look around Brooke smiles as she realizes that this could be a fresh start for her.

"Let's get the hell outta here" she says as she opens the door to her powder blue beetle taking one last look around before getting in, starting the engine and pulling out of the driveway.

Rachel copies her actions and follows closely behind.

As Brooke drives pass the Rivercourt she sees Lucas and Peyton, he seems to be teaching her how to play handing her the ball she misses the shot and Lucas laughs teasing her a bit before reaching out to kiss her one Peyton happily responds to.

She sighs as she feels that little ache in her heart at seeing them like this,

This was exactly the reason why she was leaving, they hurt her so much, yet they didn't seem to notice or care and that hurt so much worse.

She needs to move on and be happy, but she can't do that if they continue to flaunt their relationship.

Sure she was going to miss her true friends like Mouth, Nathan and Haley especially, the girl she didn't even know to years ago, had become her biggest confidant, she could trust Haley with anything and Brooke was going to miss her so much.

But she has to do this she was becoming bitter and insecure and she wants to stop these emotions now, before they spiral out of control.

So taking one last look in the rear view mirror she smiles and vows to leave all her insecurities and hurt behind, in the past and in Tree Hill.

**A/N what did you think? Should I continue?**

**Read and review this is my first story, so constructive criticism is definitely welcome J**

**Next chapter will be skipping 5 years! **


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH**

**Firstly a huge thankyou to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me, I thought I wasn't going to get any!**

**Rachel may seem a little out of character and Brooke as well, but I was trying to convey the emotions and how much the friendship had grown, I hope it doesn't put anyone of the story**

**There's also a little background info.**

Brooke Davis stared at the blank page before her tapping her pencil against the page, the woman had been very specific in what qualities her gown should have and why shouldn't she be this was her big day after all.

Wedding gowns were always so much more harder to design than anything else because she had to get them just right, if she screwed up on the gown she could potentially ruin the whole day for the bride, not to mention it could completely ruin her and Rachel's reputation as possibly the best designer's in New York,.

They had made quite a respectable name for themselves something very different to the names they had made for themselves in Tree Hill and they'd both like to keep it that way. Currently her partner in crime was in the spacey office across the room designing the _evening_ wear for the bride.

Rachel prided herself on was making the hottest lingerie for women of all shapes and sizes that flattered all the right areas on a woman's body.

So with Brooke's elegant formal dresses and Rachel's hot lingerie together they made

Davis 'n' Gattina, a high end fashion label that was wanted all over the world, to dress some of the biggest celebrities.

Brooke still had Clothes over Bro's, but she kept that for her more casual and affordable designs and it was _her_ line only.

After arriving in new York, they moved into Rachel's penthouse apartment, where they have continued to live for the past 5 years, Brooke did chase Rouge Vouge down and they did give her another chance to prove herself but when asked to submit the line she found herself submitting a whole different name to go with it, Davis 'n' Gattina because without Rachel she wouldn't have been getting this second chance and she already new Rachel could design clothes, she'd made the red dress Brooke designed six years ago to perfection.

Rachel had been surprised, but had quickly accepted the role, especially after all the perks started coming into play, her fave being free drinks of coarse.

Brooke loves this life it's all she ever could have imagined, and she's never looked back she couldn't because if she did she'd get lost in what could have been.

A shrill ring broke through her daze shaking her head a little she reaches over and picks up the phone.

"Davis" she answers the phone professionally.

"_Brooke"_

"Well hey there Mighty Mouth" her tone changing from professional to cheery.

"_Brooke, you need to come back"_ Mouth responds sombrely.

Sighing Brooke leans forward _putting_ her head in her hand and closing her eyes the cheery demeanour gone.

"Mouth we've had this conversation befo…"

"_No Brooke, this is different Haley needs you"_

"Why? What's happened? Is everything alright is she okay?

"_Brooke slow down, when was the last time you spoke to Haley?"_

Brooke screws her eyes up in concentration trying to remember when it was exactly that she last spoke to Haley.

Both Mouth and Haley had been the only ones she'd stayed in contact with and she sometimes spoke to Nathan and Jamie of course her absolutely gorgeous godson she spoke to him as often a she spoke to Haley.

"Umm… It must've been a few months back" she mumbles more so to herself than Mouth.

"_Haley was eight weeks pregnant Brooke, she miscarried last night, she's a mess and she won't talk to anyone, Nathan thinks you can help her."_ Mouth says the last part almost hopefully.

"wha…she what?" Brooke didn't understand How something like this can happen to someone like Haley, she didn't deserve this no one did, but Haley was the best mom in the world she loved Jamie so much and to have this happen it wasn't right.

"_Brooke, you okay?"_

She should've known Haley was pregnant, how could she get so caught up in her work and her life that she doesn't bother to call every week to check in to see how her best friend was and if there was anything new.

"_Brooke are you still there" _When no answer comes but no dial tone either he continues _"Brooke the Babies memorial service is on Wednesday, if you can manage to make some time in your busy schedule you should come and be there for your friends" _He say's not harshly but not kindly either before hanging up.

Brooke breaks out of her thoughts at hearing the dial tone.

"Sure thing Mighty Mouth" she's says to herself sadly.

Placing the phone on her desk and leaving the blank canvas where it is, it wasn't due yet anyway, she makes her way across the hall and into Rachel's office.

"Hey there whore, how's the dress coming" Rachel asks before lifting her head from her sketch, at seeing the look on the brunettes face Rachel tone becomes worried.

"Brooke what's wrong? Has Alyssa changed the deadline?"

Brooke shakes her head and lets a tear fall before brushing the others away. At seeing this Rachel rushes around her desk, she had never seen her friend looking so pale and devastated before, grabbing her friend by the shoulders urgently and looking her friend in the eyes.

"Brooke what's happened?" Rachel tries again desperately seeking an answer.

Trying to stop the tears from falling as she tries to stay strong, Brooke doesn't know why this was affecting her so much, it's not like she lost the baby and yet all she can feel is overcome with a mix of emotions, Sorrow, devastation, failure as a friend and a godmother and as a person.

"I'm such a bad friend Rach" She chokes out as another tear falls "Haley had a miscarriage and I didn't even know she was pregnant, I hadn't called her in three months Rach, how could I do that to her how could I neglect them like that?" She asks as yet again another tear falls.

"You listen to me Brooke Penelope Davis, you are not a bad friend" Rachel says sternly her hands still on Brooke's shoulders. "Haley having a miscarriage is a terrible thing to happen, but you are not to blame, people get caught up in their work all the time and forget to call, especially if your living in different states, that in no way means you are a bad friend, the phone goes both ways okay, I don't ever want to hear you say that you're a bad friend again, because that couldn't be further from the truth you got that!" Rachel states passionately, she may not be a fan of Haley's but she would never wish anything like this to happen to anybody, and she certainly didn't want Brooke to start second guessing herself again.

Brooke nods her head grateful for Rachel's reassurance, though still not entirely convinced, she stands up straighter she had to be strong for Haley and Nathan, and she had to face her insecurities for them she couldn't let them down again.

"We need to go back to tree hill tonight" she says.

Rachel smiles, a small but a reassuring smile.

"Okay I'll book the flight, you go home and pack" the red head orders, as she walks over to the phone.

Brooke nods again and starts walking out the office door, when she hears Rachel call out.

"But I get the window seat dimples"

**Okay there you have it the second chapter I hoped you liked it!**

**Again constructive criticism is welcome.**

**The mood will lighten as the chapters go on I promise.**

**Next chapter: the return to tree hill, there will be Baley interaction as well as some Brucas and more BracheL**

**Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH**

**So again thankyou to everyone who reviewed.**

**Also It was pointed out to me that Haley wouldn't have even known she was pregnant at three weeks after looking It over I agree. And have reposted the second chapter nothings really different just the time frames I made Haley eight weeks pregnant instead, and Brooke hadn't called her in three months not two. Just thought I should clear this up.**

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**It's a bit longer than usual.**

"I should go see Haley first, see how she's doing" Brooke says quietly leaning against her rental car outside Tree Hill airport, the cold wind nipping at her nose.

"Yeah sure, I'll drop everything off at my parents house, then head round to see Mouth" Rachel says, she didn't know what to say really it didn't really feel like a time to be joking or making suggestive comments.

"Kay, I'll see ya Rach" Brooke lifts herself of the midnight blue car and opens the door just before getting in but before she shuts the door behind her Rachel gives her a little advice to help her through the next few hours.

"Brooke, Be fierce, be strong and be who you are, not who you were" Rachel says firmly "now get your fat ass out of my sight pronto" she adds trying to lighten the mood a bit.

"Whatever you say ginger" Brooke say's closing the car door behind her and laughing at the glare Rachel sends her upon hearing the nickname.

* * *

Knocking on the Scott mansion door and waiting for someone to answer, was one of the most nerve wracking things she's ever done she could already feel the tears swelling in eyes but wills them back, this was not about her this was about Haley and Nathan.

Fiddling with the button on her blazer Brooke chews on her lip and shuffling from one foot to another, she starts to bring her hand up to knock again, when the door swings open to reveal a dishevelled Nathan eyes rimmed red, his hair disarray and his plain white t-shirt soaked with water and a towel over his left shoulder.

"Brooke"

"Hey Superstar" she responds quietly moving forward to wrap her arms around the younger Scott brother and laying her head on his chest, he's unresponsive for a moment and she's about to pull back, when he lifts his arms and places them around her waist, gently at first, before breathing in and tightening his arms clutching at her back dropping his head on her shoulder.

"I thought you weren't going to come"

"Oh Nate, there's nothing I wouldn't do for this family" Brooke replies, rubbing her hand up and down his back in a soothing motion before pulling away and taking a look around the living room noticing the toys strewn across the floor and a half empty pizza box on the coffee table.

"So where's my gorgeous godson" she asks noticing his absence.

"He's with Lucas and Skills, no doubt playing play station or something"

Brooke tries to ignore the small pang in her heart at hearing the Blondes name, she hadn't heard or spoken it in 4 years.

_There she was sitting on the couch, again, with a large tub of cookies and cream ice cream, tears streaming down her face, watching the notebook, again, how did she keep getting herself into theses situations, she find's a nice guy, dates him for two weeks tops before she finds something wrong with him, like his eyes aren't blue enough, his hair not blonde enough, or he didn't read books with famous quotes and quote them to her, in conclusion he simply wasn't Lucas._

_Coming in from her night out and dropping her keys on the table next to the door, Rachel hears the familiar sounds of the notebook playing through the penthouse, this had become a routine in the past 5 months that they'd been in New York, when Brooke wasn't working on a design she was dating theses absolute losers to try and find a guy to replace the one she left in Tree Hill._

_Walking into the lounge and leaning against the couch Rachel rolls her eyes, she loved Brooke she did but comforting people was not her expertise._

"_You're getting fat" Yeah clearly not a skill to put in her resume._

"_Shut up, slut" Brooke says half-heartedly before looking down at her jeans noticing a little podge around her middle._

"_Oh my god, you're right, so not only am I pathetic, I'm fat too" she cries before digging out another spoonful of ice cream._

"_okay no you don't, I will not be starting a line with fat whore, I won't" Rachel says, before reaching for the ice cream and tugging it out of Brookes clingy fingers._

"_Why am I like this Rachel?"_

"_Because cheating little bitches stomped on your heart and ate it for breakfast" Rachel states as a matter of factly._

"_True" Brooke mumbles_

"_They don't deserve you, they are not worth your tears anymore Brooke, and quite frankly I'm getting sick of these horn dogs you bring home perving on me in the shower"_

"_Sorry" Brooke laughs._

"_Forget them, move on be happy"_

"_You're right, I'm going to make a new years resolution" Brooke says holding her hand to her heart dramatically._

"_Brooke New Years was five months ago"_

"_Whatever same difference," Brooke dismisses with a wave of her hand. "I Brooke Penelope Davis promise you, Rachel Virginia Gattina to move on from skinny Blondes who shall not be named ever again and to stop bringing home horn dogs that perve on you" she says seriously before dissolving in to fits of giggles._

_Rachel laughs a little before picking up the punnet of ice cream and looking at the ingredients._

"_Is there alcohol in this" Rachel asks as Brooke continues to laugh, Picking up a pillow, the red throws it at her slightly manic friend. "Crazy bitch" she mutters although secretly glad that the Dr. Phil shit is over._

She'd kept her promise since that night she never spoke his name after that, and as she promised, she had moved on, at least she thought she had, but hearing his name brought back all these emotions.

Shaking her head to try and rid herself of said emotions, she focuses back on Nathan.

"Okay where do you want me" Brooke asks pulling up her sleeves preparing to help Nathan clean, but Nathan just shakes his head.

"The only place I want you is at the tutor centre with Haley" he smiles sadly running his hands through his hair.

"Done"

* * *

Walking into the tutor centre, she noticed Haley sitting against the back wall staring at pink little booties,Walking over Brooke sits down next to her.

"the baby was a girl" were the first words out of Haley's mouth "I mean it wasn't proven yet it was still too early, but I just knew you know, I could feel it" Haley says fingering the booties. "I know she was only two months old but I wanted to do something for her, to remember her, so I organized a memorial service because she did exist, she was here" she says running her hand lightly over her stomach before turning to face Brooke who had been listening and watching her. "How are you Tigger?"

"I think the better question is how you're doing" Brooke asks focussing on Haley's hands as they continued to finger the booties.

"I'm getting there I guess, I couldn't say anything the first night, I mean what was there to say I had failed as a mother" Brooke goes to interrupt but Haley holds up her hand to stop her. "But I won't fail the next time I swear Brooke, because there will be a next time, this isn't going to stop me from having children, this was a tragedy but tragedies happen in life and you have to move on from them, but I will never forget this baby it was a part of me and it always will be" Haley says with tears in her eyes.

Brooke watched Haley in awe, the wisdom that she showed was so beyond her years, but Haley was like that always giving the best advice, and she never preached what she didn't practice herself, that was part of the reason Brooke loved her so much.

She still didn't understand how strong Haley could be until that moment, she remembered the two false alarms she had had, and how much it hurt to realise that they had in fact been just that false alarms, she couldn't even begin to imagine what Haley was really feeling.

"I'm sorry for not calling you more often Hales"

"I know you are Brooke, i'm just grateful that your here now"

"me too" Brooke replies softly.

Linking her arms with Haley and entwining their fingers, she squeezed Haley's hand in recognition of the words she had just spoken.

"So why here, why the tutor centre?" Brooke asks looking around the room

"This is where the she was conceived" Haley replies copying Brookes action and looking around the room she'd spent so much time in growing up.

"Way to go Nate, nailing the Tutor girl in the Tutor centre" the brunette says with a proud smile "I taught you well hales"

"Shut up" Haley laughs slapping her hand against Brookes arm appreciative of her Tiggers attempts to cheer her up.

Brooke laughs a little as well squeezing her hand once again, Haley sighs before laying her head on Brooke's shoulder and closing her eyes, Brooke returns the gesture by laying her head on top of Haley's and letting the silence peaceful wash over them, Haley's left hand still Clutching the pink little booties.

**Okay I know there was no Brucas in this chapter like I said there would be,**

**But the chapter ended up taking a different route than I had first planned.**

**I hope nobody is disappointed.**

**There will be Brucas next chapter I promise as well as some Breyton**

**Again constructive criticism is great if you have any I'd like hear it or read it.**

**Hoped you liked it! R&R **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH.**

**I rewrote this chapter so many times because I couldn't get it to flow and I'm only semi-happy with this one so if it seems choppy I'm really sorry.**

* * *

They'd sat in the tutor centre for an hour or so more before either of them spoke, Haley had stated that she had to talk to Nathan, explain everything that she'd told Brooke to him, because he deserved to hear it, Brooke agreed and said she had to head on home and drop off her stuff anyway, so after a long hug, Haley asked her to dinner and Brooke quickly accepted.

So here she was knocking on the Scott mansion door for the second time that day more than three hors after the invite, but this time instead of nerves, there was excitement.

The door swung open to reveal Nathan again, this time though, he was half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist his hair plastered to his forehead, and a wide grin on his face, a far cry from the state he was in earlier that day.

"I totally just interrupted makeup shower sex, didn't I?"

"Hello to you too, Brooke" Nathan greets

"And judging by that grin it was _hot_ shower sex" Brooke continues steadily.

"sadly no Haley, no sex" Nathan replies casually walking over to the fridge and pulling out a beer for himself and hands one to Brooke, before taking a sip of his own " She's doing some last minute shopping.

"You know, you could always use your hand, always works for me" Brooke replies cheekily taking as sip of her own beer.

Not expecting that reply, Nathan chokes on his beer, slapping himself on his chest a couple of times to force the beer down

"Gees Brooke warns a guy next time" Nathan says still coughing a little "when exactly was the last time you got laid Brooke?"

"Let's just say my beds in perfect condition back home"

"I never thought I'd see the day when Brooke Davis became celibate" Nathan says clearly amused.

"Please I'm no Haley _James_, I find other ways to get what I want" Brooke smirks

"Still the same Brooke Davis, I remember"

"You know it Nate" Brooke replies draining the rest of her beer, "you got another?" she asks

Nathan walks back over to the fridge, pulls out the whole pack, sitting it on the counter.

"Help yourself, I'm gonna get changed," Nathan says as he walks down the hall.

"don't mind if I do" she mutters taking another bottle from the pack, to be honest she missed this Nathan, she loves the Nathan he had become, Haley had changed him for the better, but she remembers how it was before Haley, Peyton and Lucas, just the two of them and..

"Brooke, Brooke, Brooke" a voice says from behind her interrupting her thoughts, spinning in her chair she gasps as she sees who the voice belongs too.

"Jake, Jake, Jake" Brooke squeals and claps her hands excitedly jumping into his arms hugging him tightly, swaying from side to side.

"what are doing here JJ" Brooke asks using an old nickname from their childhood as they pull back from their hug, but still hold onto each others arms.

"I could ask you the same question Brooklyn" Jake replies teasing her slightly, knowing how much she hates being called that, probably why Nate and himself constantly called her that when they were younger.

"For Nathan and Haley" Brooke replies softly her eyes dimming a little.

"Yeah I don't know how I'd handle it If Peyton lost our baby"

"Whoa hold the phone, Peyton's Pregnant?" Brooke asks shocked that she knew so little about her ex friend.

"Yeah eight months, she's getting really big" Jakes replies with a happy smile. "She was still making her way up the driveway when I came in"

"Jake Jageilski, you left your pregnant" at this she pauses in her scolding.

"Fiancé" Jake answers the unasked question.

"Fiancé, you left your pregnant fiancé, to waddle up the drive way by herself?"

"She was doing fine when I left her" Jake says in a weak defence.

Before Brooke can force Jake out the door, Peyton waddles through it.

"Wide Load coming through" Peyton laughs as she hobbles over to the stool to sit down. "Those driveways are a bitch" she states out of breath from her small walk.

"See fine" Jake says gaining the attention of Peyton, who was digging through a plastic bag searching for snack to satisfy her craving.

"Brooke" Peyton says nervously, trying to get up from the stool.

"Jake help her up"Brooke orders slapping him on the shoulder, before addressing Peyton "How you doing P.Sawyer"

"Well I'm struggling at the moment" she replies lightly glaring at Jake.

"Move your ASS, Jake" Brooke snaps.

"I'm going, I'm going"

"She's got you whipped man" Nathan says as he walks in laughing at Jake scrambling to help his fiancé up.

"Which one" snorts Jake lifting Peyton up from the stool kissing her on the cheek as he does so to which she smiles softly.

Watching this Brooke realises just how in love they were, and how much of the blondes life she had missed out, things had obviously changed in the past five years, Peyton had obviously changed, she thought that seeing her with Lucas would hurt so bad that all that anger from the past would come rushing back, but seeing her with Jake she just couldn't be mad at her when she was so obviously happy, and the only feeling she could muster up was happiness for her friend.

Smiling she reaches out to help steady her Blonde friend.

'You miss me P.Sawyer" Brooke asks quietly, truly wanting to know that Peyton hadn't forgotten her.

"Every day B.Davis" Peyton replies honestly.

"Then why didn't you call" Brooke asks with a hurt tone.

Peyton looks upset and glares slightly "I did Brooke, You never called me back, I called when you left, I called when I left Tree Hill and when I got back with Jake, when he proposed and when I found out I was pregnant, hell I even called last week Brooke to tell you, that I had decided to name you godmother" she admits tears welling in her eyes. " I thought that you hated me so much that you never wanted to see me again, but that didn't stop me, Because no matter what I needed you to know how sorry I am" Peyton says sincerely, by this time the boys had gone out the back and started up the Barbie, knowing the girls needed time to themselves.

"I don't understand, who did you call, I never got the messages" Brooke asks confused, she could see that Peyton was telling the truth, but didn't understand how she didn't know about them.

"Your office, the receptionist said that she would pass along the messages each time"

Brooke knew she'd have to have a _word_ with Millicent, she had a hunch as to who stopped the messages from being passed on, but she needed proof.

"Peyton" Brooke begins softly making sure that Peyton was looking in her eyes before continuing " If I knew that you had called all these years, I would have called you back, even if it was to yell at you" she laughs. "But I had no idea, and when I find out who did this, there will be hell to pay, because no one keeps me from my P.Sawyer" Brooke promises more to herself than Peyton. "But Peyton, I do know how sorry you are, I can see It in your eyes, and I need you to know I forgave you along time ago, I just didn't know it until I seen you today"

Peyton looks at her for a moment before breaking into a grin and laughing through her tears, she tries to hug Brooke straight on but finding it slightly awkward she settles for a side hug.

"I needed to hear that, I've missed you so much Brooke"

"I missed you too Peyton" also trying to will back her tears of joy. "Now let me see this ring of yours" she says bringing her hand up to inspect it, it was a simple band with four small diamonds lined in a row, it may have been simple but it was still enough to notice the beauty.

"Oh honey it's gorgeous, it suits you"

* * *

"Aunty Brooke" Jamie shouts excitedly as he notices his godmother standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Buddy" Brooke greets bending down to pick up her godson "you been behaving?"

"Yep" he answers nodding his head "guess what Aunty Brooke"

"What?"

"Uncle Lucas is here, he's really nice, he reads to me all the time"

Before Brooke can get anything, out Jamie takes her by the hand and starts leading her out the front door.

"Where're you taking me buddy" Brooke asks puzzled

Brooke answers her own question when she notices Lucas sitting on the Tree swing Brooke had purchased four years ago for Haley, when Jamie was still seven months.

"Uncle Lucas" Jamie calls out upon approaching said uncle, his small hand still lightly holding onto Brookes pulling her along.

"Hey squirt" Lucas says turning his attention away from his laptop to face his godson, upon noticing the hand that Jamie held Lucas ran his eyes up the leather jacket clad arm to come face to face with someone he never thought he'd have the pleasure of seeing again.

"Uncle Luke, this is my godmother Brooke, she lives in New York and makes clothes for rich people"

"Sweetie your Uncle and I have already met along time ago, you know that" god Lucas had missed that voice, nobody else had the same sultry husky tone that Brooke had, and nobody else's voice could make him shiver in delight, it was a voice that was simply Brooke.

"I know, but Mama says that when I take someone to see someone else I have to greet them properly, so that's what I'm doing" Jamie says smartly before continuing "Aunty Brooke this is my godfather Lucas, he lives in Tree Hill and writes books"

Deciding to play along to please Jamie Brooke sticks her hand out "Hi Lucas Scott from tree hill I'm Brooke"

Laughing a little and accepting her hand Lucas follows suit "Hi Brooke Davis of New York, I'm Lucas"

"Nice to meet you again"

Lucas decided to use this small moment to observe Brooke completely, running his eyes up from her Red pumps, her dark blue skinny jeans, which covered her slim legs, trailing his eyes up over her toned stomach hidden only by a white tank, over her perfectly sized and shaped Breasts to which his eyes lingered for a moment longer, finally to come to a stop on her face, her plump lips slick with a shiny red gloss, her still very adorable nose, her dimples were not yet showing much to Lucas's disappointment and finishing on her hazel eyes that contained more green than brown.

"She's pretty isn't she Uncle Luke" ah the innocence of kids.

"She sure is a pretty Girl" Lucas replies softly solely focused on Brooke

Feeling awkward at the endearment Brooke pulls her hand back as if burnt; bending down to face Jamie she looks at her watch "Hey buddy, its 4.30 doesn't sesame street start now"

Jamie gasps excitedly spinning on his heel taking of towards the door before spinning round and running back up to a confused Brooke, leaning up quickly Jamie kisses his godmother's cheek "Thanks Aunty Brooke" before racing off again.

Watching him run through the door with a smile, Brooke spins around with no such smile on her face as she gazes at Lucas.

"You can not say things like that Lucas"

"Brooke it was Harmless"

"It was not harmless Lucas, that term meant everything to me, but we are no longer dating, you can't use these things to get to me anymore" Brooke says, tears pooling in her eyes

"I was not using it to get to you, Brooke"

"Then why'd you say it?" she asks running her hands through her hair

Reaching up to caress Brookes cheek Lucas sighs "Because It's true Brooke, you are a Pretty Girl" he says sincerely

Seeing Haley arrive with the shopping, Brooke sighs in relief, reaching up to grasp Lucas's hand she pulls it away from her face slowly holding his hand in both of hers squeezing it slightly.

"but I'm not your Pretty Girl, not anymore" she says quietly before dropping his hand and walking past him to help Haley with the bags, had she looked back she would've seen Lucas's face crumble.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Okay so I know there wasn't really angst or anything, but I've had a bad couple of days, and needed something to take my mind of my bad mood.**

**I honestly have no idea where the Peyton pregnancy came from, it just came out, but this will add to Haley's recovery, not sure whether good or bad I'm not going to say, because my chapters aren't turning out how I had originally planned.**

**I will say that with in the next few chapters you'll see flashbacks of the years before to cover in some holes and the main focus will be Brucas.**

**Also I wanted Peyton and Brooke to come together I loved their friendship in season two and hate how Mark wrote in all the lies and backstabbing and I truly believe that Brooke is just that selfless that she only wants her friends to be happy including ones that have hurt her in the past.**

**Tell me what you thought good or bad!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own oth**

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while, everything since valentines has been a mess. I'm so sorry but I can't promise it won't happen again.**

**This chapter is definitely not my Favourite, but I figured I should post something while I can.**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed it means so much to me.**

* * *

"What was that about" Haley asks as Brooke approaches her. 

"Nothing" Brooke replies quickly, picking up a couple of bags and heading towards the house.

"Brooke that was definitely something"

"No Haley it was nothing, Lucas spoke out of line I told him so, end of story now drop it" Brooke replies with finality, walking through the door and setting the bags on the counter.

"Dropping It" Haley says slightly surprised at Brookes tone.

Brooke sighs relieved and changes the subject "how are you dealing" at Haley's inquiring look "you know, Peyton's pregnancy" Brooke asks gently.

"Well I can't blame her can I, she was pregnant before I was" Haley snaps slightly her mood changing dramatically, taking out a chopping board and slamming it on the counter and taking out a large knife she begins to chop the onions with more force the needed.

"Haley take it easy with the Knife" Brooke says nervously eyeing the object, Haley ignores her and continues to chop the vegetables rapidly.

"Why the hell does she get to be happy Brooke? Tell me that" Haley asks anger clearly evident in her tone.

"Haley I…" Brooke begins only to be cut off by Haley.

"I mean apart from Chris I've kept my nose clean, I'm a loving mother and wife, I'm a teacher, I'm a good person Brooke" Haley says as one tear slides down her cheek " Hell Peyton, betrayed you, her best friend, by sleeping with Lucas, your one and only love" at this Brooke frowns slightly. "she is unemployed and she had a coke addiction, she is so selfish, and yet I'm the one who loses the baby, isn't it about time karma bit her ass for once" by this time Haley was sobbing, throwing down the knife "GOD" she screams as she slides to the floor, the heel of her palms wiping at her eyes in vain.

"Oh Haley" Brooke whispers kneeling beside her best friend, and wrapping her arms around her. "It's gonna get better, it'll be okay, you'll see" Brooke continues to whisper comforting words as Haley sobs into her chest, the pain of the past few days, finally being released.

Brooke looks up when feet appear in her vision, Peyton is standing by the doorway with Jake, tears streaming down her cheeks "I'm gonna Go" she mouths hurt by Haley's statements, but also understanding, Brooke nods "I'll call you" she mouths back, hugging Haley tighter as Peyton and Jake leave, Jake with a supporting hand on his fiancés back.

Focusing back on Haley as she starts to sob louder "make the pain go away Brooke" she says in between hiccups, Brooke lets her own tear fall, "sweetie I wish I could" Brooke replies as Nathan rushes in panicked at hearing his wife's cries, Lucas behind him holding a visibly upset Jamie.

Brooke untangles herself from Haley so Nathan can take her place, and walks over to stand behind Lucas, watching as Nathan wraps Haley in his arms, as if trying to protect her from everything, which he no doubt was.

"Mama, why are you crying?" Jamie asks tentatively, Haley doesn't answer, just continues to cry.

Nathan looks over at Brooke pleadingly, getting the message she takes Lucas by the arm leading him into the lounge room.

"I think we should take Jamie to get some ice-cream" She whispers cringing as she hears another of Haley's heart wrenching sobs.

"No I don't want to leave Mama, she's crying" Jamie objects trying to wriggle free of Lucas's arms.

"Squirt I think its best if we give your Mum and Dad sometime alone" Lucas tells him gently tightening his hold on Jamie.

"Mama doesn't want me here" Jamie asks sniffling.

Brooke reaches her hand out and settling on the back of his head "of course she does buddy, she just doesn't want you to see her upset"

"Your Mom is going to need you more than ever, but right now she needs your Dad" Lucas says reassuringly, as Brooke hugs Jamie from behind.

Jamie sniffles once again "Okay" he nods "but we come right back after"

"Sure thing sweetie" Brooke nods pinching his cheek.

"You know what; I think you deserve a double scoop" Lucas says smiling proudly at his godson.

Jamie's features brighten slightly at this "Really"

Brooke smiles gently "Really Really"

* * *

Peyton shifted in her seat and leaned her forehead on the cold window of Jakes car, she bit her lip and closed her eyes, she was trying so hard not to let Haley's words affect her and even though she knew it was said out of grief, she couldn't get rid of that nagging thought inside her head telling her that Haley was right, it should've been her unborn child. 

Feeling horribly guilty at the thought, the blonde wraps her arms around her large belly in a silent apology.

Noticing this Jake frowns in concern and pulls the car over to the side of the road, turning the engine off, he place both hands on the steering wheel.

Peyton looks up in confusion "what are you doing?"

"I know what you're thinking Peyt, and I want…No I need you to stop" Jake says quietly looking over at his Heavily Pregnant Love.

"I'm not thinking anything" Peyton mumbles turning to lean against the window once again.

"Yes!Yes you are Peyton" Jake bursts out in frustration, before forcing himself to calm down. "You're thinking, that you don't deserve to be happy or to have this child, but you do, when are you going to realise this"

"But she's right Jake; I've screwed up so many times"

"And you've paid for it, for all of it, don't you remember what they put you through"

"Of course I remember" Peyton snaps" How I could forget"

_**November 30th 2007**_

"_Has anyone seen Brooke?" Haley asks arriving at the lunch table, with Nathan following closely behind "I've tried calling her she's not answering"_

_Lucas shakes his head a little frowning. "Its game day something's wrong"_

_Peyton nods her head in agreement. "She'd never miss a game day, come to think of it nor would Rachel"_

"_Brooke's gone" Mouth interrupts calmly as he places his tray down on the table._

"_What do you mean gone" Haley asks confused, and more than a little worried._

"_I mean she's gone" Mouth replies coolly, opening his packet of chips "she left last night…for good"_

_Haley stares at him shocked by his statement, however anger quickly replaces the shock "Where the hell'd she go, she can't just leave, I'm pregnant god damn it"_

"_Hales calm down" Nathan tries to soothe Haley's hormones by rubbing her back "I'm sure she has a good reason"_

_Before Haley can say anything Peyton interrupts "How'd you know this Mouth"_

"_She told me last night, said she had to get away from everything"_

_Peyton looks down ashamed, she knows why Brooke left, her and Lucas had gotten together two weeks ago and ever since then, the Brunette had become even more distant, then what she had been, she never wanted to hurt Brooke but she just couldn't help it as pathetic as that sounds it was true, Lucas made her feel safe._

"_Where'd she go?" Peyton was broken from her thoughts by Lucas's steely voice._

_Mouth just shakes his head "can't say" he says walking away from the table. Clearly not in the mood to talk._

_Peyton looks to her left slightly and catches Haley's fierce glare "you know why she's gone right?" Peyton lowers her eyes a little "You betrayed her, you can't be trusted Peyton, I certainly don't trust you with my husband"_

"_Haley" Nathan interrupts trying to calm his wife._

"_No Nathan, she's not worth it anymore, she's a selfish backstabber, she doesn't deserve friends" Haley States harshly, getting up from the table and storming off, Nathan sends an apologetic look in Peyton's direction before chasing off after his wife._

_Peyton's bottom lip trembles as she looks over at her boyfriend for support, for anything "Luke" she whispers hesitantly, he'd been silent through out the whole confrontation, if you can call it that._

_Lucas doesn't even look at her when he answers "I'm sorry, I need to think" Before also leaving the table, not once looking back at his girlfriend_

"They treated you like crap Peyton, they blamed it all on you, and even Lucas" Jake places a hand on top of hers "it takes two Peyton"

"I should've left it alone"

"Yeah maybe you should've, but Peyt that was five years ago, it's in the past, you've made up for you're mistakes, stop torturing yourself" Jake pleads squeezing his fiancés hand.

Peyton looks at her belly smiling when she feels a kick "your right, I know you are, I want this Baby more than anything," she says moving Jakes hand to where the baby was kicking and placing hers gently on top "I want this more than anything"

Jake grins happily and leans over to kiss her gently, smiling even wider when the baby kicks again, clearly very pleased that everything's well again.

* * *

"So…how's your life Brooke" Lucas begins conversationally, not really knowing where to start, they had gotten their ice creams and taken Jamie to the park to give Nathan and Haley more time. 

"Great actually" she answers shortly not caring to elaborate "and yours?"

"Yeah good" he replies shifting awkwardly on the bench "look Brooke about before, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable"

Brooke continues to watch Jamie and avoids looking at Lucas "doesn't matter anymore Lucas"

"It does, the last thing I want to do is hurt you"

"Why? You had no problem doing it in the past" she replies in an even tone.

"Brooke we never mea…"

Standing up Brooke cuts him off "cut the shit Lucas, you've said it all before" she breathes in trying to control her anger "Look I've moved on okay, I've given Peyton another chance and I'm willing to do the same for you as long as you never mention that situation again"

Lucas also stands up at this, glaring at her "what? You mean our relationship" he asks hurt.

Brooke sighs running her fingers through her hair, she wouldn't let the hurt show again "if you could call it that"

Lucas takes a step back "what the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asks heatedly, keeping his voice low as not to cause a scene or alert Jamie, who was playing with a couple of school friends.

"A relationship is supposed to be built on trust and love ours was built on lies and betrayal" she says sadly "that's not a healthy relationship Luke"

"We had the Love" Lucas shakes his head, disagreeing with her analysis of their past relationship.

"No I had the Love, you were in denial"

"That's not true"

"You wrote it in your god damn book Lucas" glaring at him in disbelief "I was and I will always be in love with Peyton Sawyer" she quotes.

"I wrote that book five years ago, and before you left, a lot has changed since then" he tries to explain "I was seventeen Brooke, I was confused"

Brooke snorts "which time" she asks referring to his relationships.

"Both I guess" Lucas replies with a helpless shrug of his shoulder.

"Great" she scoffs "you strung as both along, because you were confused"

"Yes…no…I mean… I don't know okay" he stutters out

Brooke nods her head with a grim look "and what about now are you still confused"

"You don't know what you've lost and till it's gone" he replies simply, moving closer he reaches out for her hand.

"When I found out you had left, I felt my whole world crumble" he says softly caressing her hand "I used to think my existence revolved around Peyton, but this place was nothing without you, I was nothing without you"

Brooke felt like crying and screaming, only he could do this to her and she hated him for it but not as much as she hated herself for letting it get to her, only her could make her feel this confused.

"Lucas I…" Brooke was cut off by the ringing of her cell, she sighs tugging her hand out of his hold and reaches into bag to pull out her phone.

"Davis" she snaps slightly answering the call.

"_Whore, we have a problem"_

"Yeah tell me about it" she replies stealing a glance at the defeated looking Lucas.

"_Alyssa changed the deadline"_

"What?, she said four weeks!"

"_Yeah and now she's saying four days"_

"I can't possibly make a wedding gown in four days" she says distressed.

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm with Jamie and Lucas, at the park" Brooke sighs stealing another glance at Lucas, who was watching Jamie.

"_Okay drop them off or leave them there, do whatever you have to do, but just get here quick"_

"Yeah okay, I'll see you soon" Brooke says, pushing everything Lucas had said to the back of her mind.

"I have to go" she says as she approaches Luke quickly picking up her bag.

"What? Why?"

"One of my clients changed the deadline, I have four days to make the dress and so far I haven't even started the design" Brookes says urgently, looking more stressed at each word that falls out of her mouth.

"Jamie honey" she calls, gaining the little boys attention.

'What's wrong Aunty Brooke?" Jamie asks running up to her.

"I have to go okay, Uncle Luke will take you home, and I'll see you soon okay" she tells him hugging him quickly.

"Okay" he says.

Brooke turns to face Lucas for a moment "I'll see you Luke" is all she manages to say before spinning on her heel and walking to her car.

"But Brooke…"

"Leave it Lucas" she calls behind her, not looking back.

And for the second time that day, Lucas can feel his face crumble, he slumps onto the bench placing his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" a small voice asks from beside him.

"Yeah course" Lucas lies, lifting Jamie up onto his knee "how bout we go see Uncle Skills"

"Really" Jamie asks excitedly.

"Really Really"

* * *

**There it is I hope you're not too disappointed. If it seems like Brooke's all over the place that's because she is, this will not be a story where Brooke and Lucas get together straight away, Brooke has a lot of issues to work through first.**

**It won't be smooth sailing for Brooke and Peyton either they will have their time.**

**Tell me if you want to read about Naley in the next chapters. **

**Tell me about anything you want to read.**

**Any criticism is good!**


End file.
